


Ashton Blurbs

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Series: Tumblr Blurbs [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr made my masterlist Not Work At All so I'm putting all my blurbs into chaptered works on here so people can read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your nudes leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do an ashton imagine thing where your nudes leak and you get a lot of shit and in the beginning he's kind of awful about it, but then he realizes that he's your boyfriend and needs to stick up for you? Kind long sorry

“How the fuck did this happen?” Ashton’s livid, but understandably so. It would be a lot easier to deal with your nudes leaking if he were with you to help you with damage control, but he’s halfway across the world right now, so it’s a little bit harder.

“I don’t know, Ashton. I guess someone hacked into my phone or my computer or something and got them,” you say into your phone, sighing and running a hand through your hair because you’re exhausted. You have no idea how anyone could have gotten their hands on those pictures because the only people who have them are you and Ashton. It crossed your mind for a second that he could have leaked them, but you nipped that train of thought right in the bud because he would never do that. You’ve been up all night trying your best to do damage control on your own, trying to simultaneously send out apologies and ignore all of the nasty messages that people are sending you. It’s so draining and you just want to snuggle up with Ashton and forget about it for a little while, but you can’t.

You’ve also been on the phone with Ashton for an hour, trying to figure out what to do and trying to get him to calm down enough to listen to you. You tried to explain that it was kind of like when that video of Calum leaked, but he twisted it all around and got even madder, accusing you of cheating while he’s away and all kinds of things that you would never do in a million years.

“Are you sure you didn’t send them to anyone else?”

“Yes, Ash, and I’m offended that you would think that about me,” you tell him, your tone biting because you’re so tired and, really? He really thinks that you would do that?

You hear him sigh from the other end of the line. “I’m sorry, babe. I don’t know why I said that.” You hear some shuffling on his end, then his voice again. “I’ve gotta go, babe. Try not to worry too much about it. We’ll fix it. I promise.”

“I know we will.” You sigh again because you really didn’t sign up for all of this when Ashton asked you to be his girlfriend.

“What is it, babe?” he asks, concern in his voice.

“I just…I didn’t know it would be this hard, being your girlfriend. I thought I could handle all of the shit that I knew I would get on a daily basis from people who think you deserve someone better than me and all that, but I never thought that it would be like this.” You pause, taking a breath because you really don’t want to start crying and keep Ashton from whatever it is he’s supposed to be doing. “Maybe we should’ve never sent that stuff to each other. I don’t know. Maybe we should’ve never gone public. Maybe- ”

“Babe. Stop. I don’t regret asking you to be mine and I definitely don’t regret letting everyone know that you’re mine. Most of the fans seemed really happy about it because they know that you make me happy. Yeah, I was mad about this when it first happened, but then I realized that I’m supposed to be here for you no matter what. Besides, you’re probably getting enough mean messages that you don’t need me yelling at you, too.” There’s shuffling on his end again, probably his covering the receiver end of his phone to talk to someone else. “I’ve really gotta go this time, babe. We’re gonna fix it, okay? I’m gonna talk to the people Calum talked to when he had to go through this and we’re gonna figure something out, okay?”

“Okay. You go be a rock star. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye, babe.”

“Bye, Ash.” You end the call, thinking that maybe, just maybe, there is a fix to this, and it’s not so bad after all.


	2. You have a cold and a coughing fit and he doesn't know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do one where you have a cold and have a really bad coughing fit to the point where you are wheezing and crying and he doesn't know what to do

You wake up feeling like you got hit by a bus. Your head hurts and your body aches and you can’t breathe through your nose but the air in your room is so dry that you cough every time you try to take a deep breath. You call Ashton to come over and take care of you because he’s had to take care of Harry and Lauren in the past when they were sick and you’re sure that you’ll feel better tomorrow if you just get some fluids in you and some TLC from Ashton. He gets there a little while later with soup and four different kinds of medicine because he wasn’t sure what you needed, but your consistent coughing when you tried to explain what was wrong told him that you needed the strong cough medicine. You took some of the medicine and got situated on the couch while Ashton made you some soup, him slowly feeding it to you when it was done. When you got done, you settled in to watch TV, him sitting next to you and watching whatever channel you landed on. You end up watching something funny because you thought it would help you feel better, but you end up laughing too hard and going into a coughing fit. You thought you could just take some deep breaths and stop it, but taking a breath is almost impossible, so you just keep coughing and start crying because you can’t stop coughing, and poor Ashton just sits there on the couch because he doesn’t know what to do because he’s never had to deal with anything this bad before. He scoots closer and pats your back, that being the only thing that he can think to do. The coughing fit stops eventually, and you thank Ashton for sitting there with you while you had a fit. He smiles and tells you “no problem,” then stretches out an arm for you to snuggle close to him, and you fall asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat, the extra strength cough medicine finally kicking in.


	3. Sex at 3 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: 3 a.m. sex with Ashton
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Ashton's part :)

You wake up in the middle of the night because of _something_ , but you don’t know what it is. It’s not often that you wake up at, _God_ , 3 a.m., but you can usually go downstairs and watch a little bit of TV and be sleepy again in no time. You move to get out of the bed, but Ashton’s arm around your middle pulls you close and you can’t leave. It’s when you snuggle back into him and figure that maybe you can get back to sleep without the TV tonight that you feel him thrust against you and, oh, _that’s_ what woke you up. You can feel him hard against you and you can’t help but push back against him, maybe help give his dream a happy ending.

Your plan backfires, though, when he starts making noises right up next to your ear because of the way you’re laying together and you can feel yourself getting wet because of it. You’ve always thought the noises he makes during sex are the hottest things you’ve ever heard, and you’re trying to figure out how to get yourself off, too, without waking him up when you feel him stir awake. You hear him take a deep breath and sigh, then say “oh” as he realizes what he was doing.

“Babe? Are you awake?” he asks softly, probably hoping that you aren’t and he can just go finish himself off in the bathroom.

You roll over to face him and take his face in your hands. “Yeah, I’m awake. I have been for a while because of you.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I can go and - _oh_ ,” he stops mid-sentence when you take hold of his hard dick through his boxer-briefs, him rolling over onto his back to give you more room.

“Do you want me to help with this?” you ask, already moving down his body and almost to his dick when he nods his head, giving you permission to take the head of his dick in your mouth. You lick and kiss on it lazily for a few minutes before Ashton pulls you up to be face to face with him, kissing you and trailing a hand down your body and into your underwear, running a finger between your folds, already wet enough for him to slip one inside. He works that one in and out for a little bit, adding a second and then a third until you tell him that you’re ready. You slide your underwear off and straddle his hips, helping him position his dick just right so you can sink down on it. You moan out when he’s all the way inside, starting to move your hips immediately because it feels so good.

Ashton surprises a squeak out of you when he wraps an arm around your waist and flips both of you over so that he’s on top. You wrap your legs around his waist, urging him in deeper every time he thrusts, getting that much closer each time.

He asks if you’re close, and you say almost, so he reaches a hand down and starts rubbing your clit, making you come soon after. He comes with you, you not caring that he came so fast because you’re sure he was already halfway there when he woke up. You lay there together after, not caring how sweaty you both were until you started to stick together. You push Ashton off of you, getting up and heading for the shower and inviting him along for round two.


	4. The beach at sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: beach at sunset with ashton blurb pls omg i love your blog wow

You’d had a great day at the beach with Ashton and were kind of sad to be packing up the car and leaving soon, but you were both a little pink from the sun and being in the sun all day like that always made you tired. The sun was setting fast and you knew it would get colder after it went down, but you paused in packing your towels and stuff up to lean against the back of your car to watch the sunset. Ashton noticed that you’d stopped and decided to watch it, too, but he also had other plans. You looked away from the sky that was turning orange and pink when you felt Ashton put his hand in yours, pulling you back to the sand to watch the sun set on the beach instead of in the parking lot. You protested, saying that you didn’t want to get sand all over you again because you’d just washed it all off, but he wasn’t listening and you went with him anyway, grumbling about how he’d have to clean all the sand out of your car when you got back as he put his arms around you and held you close, just glad to be experiencing something as beautiful as a beach sunset together.


	5. He finds out you're pregnant after you'd been told you were infertile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 4/4 where He finds out that you are pregnant after you had been told you were infertile, if you can please 

You’re sitting in the doctor’s office, waiting to see your doctor. This was short notice, so you understand having to wait, but you’d gotten sick that morning when you woke up, and you never get sick, so something must be wrong. You get a text from Ashton asking if everything is okay, and to let him know what the doctor says. You finish your message back to him right as the doctor calls out your name. When you get back to a room, she asks all kinds of questions about how you’ve been feeling, trying to figure out why you were sick. “Is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?” she asks, and you say no, unfortunately, because you’re infertile. She says that she wants to do an ultrasound just in case, stranger things have happened, so you follow her into one of the ultrasound rooms and get settled. You’re trying not to dwell on the fact that there’s not going to be anything there when you hear your doctor say “oh my God” and hear sounds coming from the machine. “Is that what I think it is?” you ask warily, because you don’t want to get your hopes up, but your doctor has tears in her eyes as she nods. “Yep, that’s your baby.” You start crying, too, but stop quickly when you realize that you have to tell Ashton. You call him and tell him to meet you at the doctor because you figured out why you were sick, and no, it’s nothing life-threatening, and yes, you’ll be okay. You meet him out front, not wanting a nurse to meet him and have him freak out, and lead him back to the ultrasound room. He looks confused when your doctor puts the gel on your stomach again, but his look changes to something unreadable when he hears the same noise you heard before. He looks between you, your doctor, and the ultrasound screen, trying to figure out if it’s true. “Is…is that…?” he asks, tearing up, and your doctor nods. He looks at you again, both of you teary-eyed now, and you say “that’s our baby, Ash. We’re gonna be parents!”


	6. He's a prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time I attempted to write royal!5sos

Walking alone in a foreign city that you just moved to, trying to figure out where everything is, you (quite literally) bump into someone. “I’m so sorry,” you say, helping the person up after getting up yourself. “I was looking at all the buildings and trying to find my way around but I guess I was looking more at the architecture than where I was going. Are you okay?” you ask, and the (very gorgeous) boy laughs. His laugh warms your heart like your mom’s homemade soup used to on a cold day, and it makes you smile. “I’m fine,” he says, smiling back at you. After you brush yourselves off and are about to head your separate ways, he speaks. “You said you were trying to find your way around. Are you new to the city?” “Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago.” “Do you want a tour?” he asks, and you know you should say no to the handsome stranger, but there’s a warmth in his eyes and his smile that says he’s not going to murder you. You walk with him and talk, learning things about each other. You learn that his name is Ashton and that he’s lived in this city his whole life. You also learn that you like some of the same music, and that under his jacket he’s wearing one of your favorite band’s t-shirts. He asks if you want to see something cool, and you say yes, because you can’t deny him anything, and everything he’s shown you has been pretty neat so far. He leads you into a wooded area and down some trails, the trees eventually opening up to a beautiful landscape with a castle in the middle of it. “Ashton, it’s beautiful.” He keeps walking closer and closer to the castle, so you say, “Somebody’s gonna see us!” “It’s alright,” he says, walking right up to the gates and nodding at the guard, who opens the gates right up. “I live here.” “You what?” “I live here. I’m the prince.” “You’re a prince?” Ashton laughs at how shrill your voice is. “No, babe,” he says, “I’m _the_ prince.


	7. He walks in on you masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: I'VE SEEN UR TAGS. YOU BETTER WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT ASHTON WALKING IN ON YOU MASTURBATING. THX.
> 
> those tags were on a post of "most likely to walk in you masturbating" and I tagged it with "I might write it" and "maybe"

You savored days when you woke up to a “ _be back later, don’t wait for me for lunch :)_ ” note by the coffee pot. That meant that you had the house to yourself for a little while and could masturbate. It’s not that Ashton didn’t give you enough physical affection; he gave you plenty. You just liked to have time to yourself sometimes to make yourself feel good. You had a little something to eat before going back up to your room and sitting on the bed, putting your laptop in front of you and opening it. 

You found the video you were looking for in no time, the thumbnail of Ashton’s very close-up face as he leaned over and talked into the lens making you giggle before you clicked play. 

_“Hey, babe. I, uh, made this video for you so you can, uh, get off while I’m gone. I’m probably being stupid thinking that this is weird, because I know you’re gonna love it. That being said, uh. I guess I’ll start now.”_ He ended with an awkward chuckle, one of the things you loved about him, then got on your bed. He’d set the camera up on your dresser, giving you a nice view of his body stretched out on top of your comforter. You took the same position as Ashton on your computer screen, setting your laptop beside you and watching as Ashton started to touch himself all over. It wasn’t until a few minutes in that he started touching his dick, first just teasing with his fingertips, then finally getting a hand around himself and moaning at the feeling. There wasn’t much else to the video, just Ashton moaning and touching himself, occasionally letting your name slip out. You were so focused on watching Ashton in the video and getting yourself warmed up that you didn’t hear the front door open, or Ashton calling your name, or him walking down the hall. You didn’t even know that he was in the house until you saw your bedroom door open in your peripheral vision, not realizing that that might not end well until he’s standing in the room, his eyes moving between you with your hand down the front of your underwear and the screen of your computer where the video of him masturbating was still playing. You keep your eyes locked on him standing in the doorway, waiting for him to do…something. Anything.

He turns red. “I, uh,” he starts, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. “I got home early.”

“I can see that,” you say, waiting for him to say something of substance.

“I was gonna surprise you with lunch from that restaurant you like - “

“The one across from the bank?” you interrupt, forgetting for a second that your hand is down your pants and the video is _still playing_.

“Uh, yeah. There. I got you something and I was gonna surprise you but I can see you, uh, had, um, other plans…Is that me?”

Oh. Shit. “Uh, yeah. It _is_ you. Remember when you made that video for me before the first time you went to New York? It’s, um. It’s that one.” The Ashton on the screen is coming and the Ashton standing in front of you has a look on his face that you’ve never seen before.

“Is that what I look like when I come?” It sounds like there’s something stuck in his throat when he asks the question.

“Um, I guess so?”

“It’s really hot.” You watch as the Ashton in front of you starts to palm himself while he watches himself on your computer screen finish coming before dipping a couple of fingers into the puddle of come on his stomach and licking it from his own fingers.

The video stops a few seconds after that, Ashton having edited it later before giving it to you. The Ashton in front of you looks at you, his eyes dark.

“Will you play it again?”

“What about lunch?”

“We can heat it up and eat it later. I just really wanna watch this video with you right now.” You know not to argue with a horny Ashton, so you scoot over on the bed while he goes to put the food in the refrigerator, starting the video again when he lays down beside you. You watch the video together and end up having the most amazing sex afterwards, vowing to do that more often.


	8. Single dad Ashton making breakfast for his daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: single daddy ashton cooking breakfast for his little girls
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Ashton's part :)

“So, girls, what do you want to do today?” Ashton asks his daughters (Maggie, 7, and Violet, 5) who woke him up by jumping on his bed.

“Make us breakfast!” Maggie says, smiling, and Ashton thinks that’s a great idea. He makes it into the kitchen in a record time of ten minutes (it’s hard to walk with one child attached to your leg and another on your back). He puts the girls in their respective chairs at the kitchen table, gets them both something to drink, and asks what they want to eat, walking into the kitchen and looking at them over the island.

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” they shout together, and Ashton thinks, not for the first time, that they have that ESP thing that twins have. He smiles at them and goes through the cupboards to get all the necessary ingredients: chocolate chips, syrup, pancake mix. He puts a pan on the stove and lets it heat up, mixing the batter by the directions on the box. He pours some of the chocolate chips into a bowl and calls the girls into the kitchen.

“Do you want to help me put in the chocolate chips?” he asks, already knowing the answer and loving how both girls’ faces light up while they jump up and down in excitement. Ashton gets their two step stools from beside the bar and sets them up in front of the stove, telling them to be very careful because the stove is hot. He supervises very carefully as Maggie painstakingly places chocolate chips one by one to make a smiley face, and Violet plops a handful of chocolate chips right in the middle of a pancake. He lets them do two each and promises that they can eat the ones that they made, finishing off the rest of the pancakes and flipping them to let them finish cooking. He takes down the girls’ special plates with their names on them and dishes out the special ones that they made, taking the rest for himself. He places their plates in front of them and they wait patiently as he pours the syrup on their pancakes, reminding them to use their forks, NOT their hands, please, before digging in. As he sits and watches his girls eat, he thinks that he has never been happier in his life than he is when he’s spending time with them. Sure, he’d like someone else in the picture, someone for the girls to call Mom (or Dad, he’s not picky), but he doesn’t really want to share his girls, and he thinks that he might not have to.


	9. He's a masseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you please do one wear Ashton is a masseuse and gives you sex and a massage

You’d never been one to go and get massages, but one of your friends swore by this place a few blocks from your house and threatened you with bodily harm if you didn’t at least go and check the place out (you think she also said something about a happy ending, but by that point, you had stopped listening). So you’re sitting in the waiting area, waiting to be seen, and a tall boy (more like _man_ ) comes out through the door that leads back to the massage rooms. You think that he’s just another customer on his way out, but he says your name and asks you to follow him back when you make eye contact. You follow him back to the massage room, albeit a little confusedly, and turn to face him when you get through the door.

“My name’s Ashton, and I’ll be taking care of you today.”

“You sound like a waiter. Are you going to be the one massaging me?”

He laughs at your comment. “Yes, I am, unless you want someone else. I can understand how you might be uncomfortable-”

“No! You’re fine,” you say, catching the double entendre that you accidentally made. “I was just expecting, you know, something else,” you say, gesturing vaguely at him.

“You were expecting a tiny Asian girl?” You nod. He laughs again. You think that you could get used to hearing that sound. “It’s okay, everybody else does, too. But I can assure you that you’re in good hands, no pun intended,” he says, smiling. “I’ll leave and let you get undressed, then I’ll come back in a couple minutes and we can get started. There’s towels on the shelf in the back of the room if you want to cover up before I come back in.” Ashton walks out of the room and you strip quickly, knowing that you have plenty of time but not wanting him to come in while you’re in the middle of taking your shirt off. You grab one of the towels from the shelf he mentioned, wrapping yourself up before sitting on the edge of the massage table and waiting for Ashton to come back in.

You don’t have to wait long, and when he comes back in, it’s with a rolling cart full of stuff. He’s got a huge smile on his face, and you can’t help but smile back, something about his being infectious. He rolls his cart up next to the table, then instructs you to lie down on your stomach. You do so, unwrapping yourself from your towel after you’re laying down, feeling Ashton pull it down your body until it’s just covering your butt. All you can see from where your face is on the weird pillow thing is the floor, so you close your eyes, hoping that what they say about losing one sense heightening all the others is true.

Ashton says he’s going to touch you every time before he does so, knowing that you can’t see what he’s doing or somehow anticipate his touches. The oil on his hands is warm, and you can feel callouses on his palms, making a mental note to ask about them later, if you get a chance. He makes small talk as he gently rubs your back, feeling for knots and pressing down harder when he finds one.

“So, how did you end up in a place like this, getting a massage from a ruggedly handsome young man like myself?” he asks, and you laugh a little, it turning into a slight moan at the end when he pushes out another knot.

“One of my friends all but forced me to come. She said it’s the best massage she’s ever gotten, and that after she left here was the best she’d felt in years.” Ashton lets out what sounds like a knowing chuckle, but you don’t think too much into it.

“That’s high praise,” he says, grunting lightly as he pushes out a particularly stubborn knot under your shoulder blade. “Did she say anything else? Perhaps about a happy ending?” You know that he feels you tense up when he asks, and he smooths his hands up and down your back to make you relax again.

“Honestly, I stopped listening after the first couple minutes, but I do vaguely remember her saying something about sex, but I just assumed I’d been zoned out for longer than I thought and she was on to a different story.” You pause, working up the balls to ask your next question. “ _Do_ you give out happy endings?”

“Only if you want one, babe,” he says, going back to looking for knots, this time in your lower back. “It doesn’t cost anything extra for your first time, and if you end up not liking it, I can go on with the massage as scheduled, and you get a voucher for a free massage that you can come back and use at any time.” You feel Ashton’s hands leave your back, probably stopping until you give him the go-ahead. You think about it for a moment, but that’s all you need.

“I think, um. I think I want the happy ending, if that’s okay,” you say, and you swear that you can _hear_ Ashton smile from across the room.

“Of course it’s okay! I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. Do you want a full-on happy ending, or something a little less involved?”

“What does the full-on include?” you ask, always wanting to know all of your options.

“At the risk of sounding like a waiter, as you’ve already accused me, the full-on ends with me fucking you on this table, just like in porn. There’s some tricky acrobatics that go along with that on your part, so if you’re not flexible, I wouldn’t choose that one.” He pauses, probably waiting for you to tell him to keep going.

“Keep going,” you say, and he does.

“Your next option would be me fucking you as you lie, which I’ve heard doesn’t feel as good as the first option, but doesn’t involve as much movement on your part.” He pauses again, and you tell him to keep going again. “Your last option is my fingers, which, since this is your first time coming here at all, along with getting a happy ending, I’d recommend that one.”

“Does that give me as satisfactory an experience as the other two options?”

“With me, it does,” he says, and you can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I think I’ll choose that one, then,” you say, then, “I’ll pick a different one next time.” The noise that Ashton makes leads you to think that he likes that idea.

You hear him move some stuff around on the cart, then feel his hands on you again, warm from fresh oil. He keeps rubbing your lower back as he was before, sliding further and further down until you can feel the heels of his hands bumping against the edge of the towel covering your butt.

“Can I move this?” he asks, and you say yes; “It’s not like you’re gonna be able to get where you need to go with it in the way.”

He removes the towel and starts rubbing his big, warm hands over your butt. It feels strange, because you’ve never had someone rub your butt like that before, but it feels nice, too. He rubs all over, gradually moving closer and closer to your center, making you shiver every time he gets near it. At this point, he’s moving his hands down your butt cheeks and moving his thumbs between your thighs, rubbing a couple of circles with his thumbs before moving back up, then going down and doing it again. You’re getting pretty wet considering you just met and he’s probably going to give you the best orgasm of your life in a few minutes.

Ashton takes his hands away from you again, this time speaking before touching you again. “Could you spread you legs a little bit for me? Or maybe arch your back a little more? I’ve gotta be able to get in there to get this done.” You do as he asks and both spread your legs and arch your back, hoping that the little room you gave him is enough.

“That’s perfect, babe,” he murmurs, probably thinking you can’t hear him. His hands return to your body, but this time they spread you open, moving around closer than ever to your center, and you can feel yourself clenching in anticipation.

Ashton must see it, too, because he smooths his hands up your butt again to your lower back, then back down again. “You’ve gotta relax, babe. I’m gonna take care of you, I promise. Just relax for me and I’ll do all the work.” You do as he says, taking a deep breath and letting it out, nodding when you’re ready.

“Okay, babe. I’m gonna touch you now,” he says, and you feel the tip of one of his fingers rub against your hole with almost enough pressure to slip in, but not quite.

“Does that feel good, babe?” he asks, and you nod again, wanting more.

“I’m gonna put it all the way in now,” he says, and he doesn’t wait for you to nod before you feel it slowly sliding in. You hum when you feel his knuckles hit your ass, knowing that he’s all the way in and almost feeling him in there, but it’s been a while since just one finger could get you off.

“More,” you say, and Ashton obliges. “I figured one finger wouldn’t be enough,” he says as he slides two fingers in, and you know he didn’t mean that in any way, so you don’t take offense to it.

Two of his long, skinny fingers give you the depth that you want, but not quite enough stretch. He moves them in and out of you a few times, scissoring them back a forth for a little bit before taking them back out.

“More,” you say again, a little breathier this time, letting Ashton know that he’s doing _something_ right.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and you say yes, explaining the depth and stretch thing. The next time he goes inside, it’s with three fingers, and that’s _perfect_.

“Oh, _Ash_. That’s _perfect_ ,” you moan out, and you hear Ashton’s light chuckle. He fucks you with three fingers, slowly at first, getting you used to the stretch, then faster and harder when you ask for it. You get close quicker than normal, something about the angle and the light sounds Ashton’s making getting you off so much more than normal. There’s also something that’s making you more vocal than normal, moaning louder and saying Ashton’s name a lot more than you would if you were at your house or in his bed. The thought of seeing him again after this, maybe going out on a date and getting to know him, and even possibly fucking him in an actual bed makes you moan and clench around his fingers, and that clench makes you realize how close you are.

“Ash,” you gasp out, trying to say actual words instead of just moans, which proves to be harder than you originally thought. “Ash, I’m close.”

“Okay, babe,” he says, and yeah, you could get used to hearing that when you’re about to come. “You can come for me. Go on.” He thrusts his fingers in particularly hard, just in the right spot, and that sets you off, turns you into a moaning mess as you clench around his fingers, saying God only knows what as Ashton keeps pressing on that spot that’s making you see stars.

You’re up high for what feels like forever and only a moment at the same time, and when you come down, it’s to Ashton wiping the sweat and excess oil off of your back.

“Oh, my God. That was-” you start to say, but your tongue doesn’t seem to want to work after that.

“I know,” Ashton says, the smirk evident in his voice. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” you say. “I’ll definitely be coming back to see you again,” you say, sitting up and taking the towel that he hands you to cover up with. Yeah, he just made you come with his fingers, but there’s something to be said for modesty.

“I appreciate that. How about this Friday, around five?”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Only if you’re going to say yes.”

“Then you are, because I accept.” You exchange numbers and figure out where you’re going to meet up, then watch as Ashton puts everything back in its place on the rolling cart, not missing the wink he gives you as he leaves the room. As you get dressed, you think about what just happened, and make a note to thank your friend for recommending this place to you. You also think that you forgot to ask about Ashton’s callouses on his hands, but you’re going to have enough time for that on Friday night. As you walk out of the building, you smile, thinking that maybe having sex with Ashton on a real bed is a lot closer than you originally thought.


	10. You get high in his backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for anarchyaustralia, but I can't remember the specific prompt or what she asked for.

Ashton would have told you earlier in the week that he had something special planned for your date on Friday night. he wouldn’t give you any hints and told you to just be patient, so you (begrudgingly) waited. when you got to his house on Friday night, he’d be waiting at the door, but instead of moving aside to let you in, he’d gently push you back and lead you around to his back yard. you’d been out here many times for parties or to sip drinks on warm summer nights, so it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. he sits you down at the picnic table that he ~~stole from the park~~ got at a yard sale, and you see a small tin box sitting on the table. “what’s that, Ash?” you ask, and he smiles, opening it up and showing you the contents. you gasp, having not expected this, but you’re very excited about it and can already feel yourself tingling. “how did you even think of this?” you ask as he takes everything out and gets to work breaking up the bud and packing the bowl. “you said something a little while ago about not having smoked since high school, and how much you missed it. I know a guy who knows a guy, and I got some for us. I hope it’s okay,” he says, his worry showing through, but going away the moment he sees the smile on your face. “of course it’s okay, Ash. it’s perfect.” so he lets you go first, slightly impressed at how big your hits are, and very turned on by the way you exhale slowly, letting the smoke flow out of your mouth and billow around your head before actually blowing it out. he only has to pack it once because it’s just the two of you, and it’s really strong, so you’re both floating in no time. you sit at the table for a little while, just looking at each other and taking in the night, then Ashton gets up and picks up the tin and heads inside. your delayed reaction time has you calling out when he’s already almost back to the house. “where are you going?” “I’m fucking hungry. come inside, I’ll make us some noodles.” and God, noodles sound so fucking good right then, so you follow him inside and sink into the couch, feeling like you’re literally sinking into the cushions while you watch Ashton putter around the kitchen, starting to giggle for no reason. Ashton smiles at you and starts giggling himself, and in a few minutes you’re both full out laughing at nothing at all. when he finishes the noodles, he puts them in a big bowl with two forks and brings them over to you, turning on the TV and switching to Spongebob, which you watch until you feel your eyelids get heavy, leaning over onto Ashton’s shoulder and falling into the best sleep you’ve had in a while.


	11. He mows your lawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a husband!sos blurb night

so Ashton would be out mowing the lawn because your parents are visiting this weekend and your dad will _definitely_ say something if your lawn even looks a little bit ragged. so he’s been out in your yard all day, first weeding your small flowerbed under your front window, then adding fresh mulch to the flowerbed, and now mowing the lawn. it took a few minutes for him to get your old push mower started, but it cooperated eventually and he’s been going back and forth for almost an hour. he’s almost done and you think he could use something to drink, so you pour him a glass of lemonade and go out to the porch to take it out to him. you watch him cross the yard the last few times before turning the push mower off and walking up to you. he’d taken his shirt off a while ago, and you find your gaze staying longer than necessary on all of his exposed tan skin, glistening with sweat. he walks up to you and you hand him the lemonade, him drinking it down like it’s been days since he’s had a drink.

“thanks babe,” he says, smirking at you before leaning in for a kiss.

“ew! you’re all sweaty!” you say, continuing to dodge his kisses.

“hey! I saw you ogling these goodies from the porch!” you laugh at him, slapping his chest.

“okay, you did look kinda hot.”

“wanna help me shower? then I won’t be sweaty and you can give me that kiss.” and you’ve never been one to tell your husband no, so of course you say yes.


	12. It's date night and you're sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a date night blurb night

You’d had this date with Ashton on your calendar and in your phone for weeks, and you’d been excited about it for as long as it had been planned, but the combination of the cold snap over the last week and the stress you’ve been under because of the end of the semester approaching had made you welcome date night in burritoed in a blanket on the couch with a box of tissues. You’d texted Ashton earlier and told him that you were sick and reassured him that you weren’t faking to get out of the date, but there was still a knock at your door right at 7, because Ashton is nothing if not punctual.

You shuffle over to the door and open it, Ashton visibly relaxing when he sees that you’re legitimately sick. “I believed you when you said you weren’t faking, but I had to come over to make sure. I have soup,” he says, raising his hand to show you a plastic bag with three containers of sweet and sour soup from the Chinese restaurant that you love so much.

“You’re too good for me,” you say, turning around and going back to your couch, letting Ashton walk in and close the door behind him. He’d only been to your place once before, but he moved around the kitchen like he belonged there, which is probably a sign that he should stay with you for a while.

You stay wrapped up in your blanket and listen to Ashton bustling around the kitchen, not knowing what all he’s doing because all you need for soup is a spoon. He comes out a few minutes later with a cookie sheet in his hands, a bowl of soup and a small vase with a single daisy in it balanced on top.

“I looked for a breakfast tray but you didn’t have one so I had to improvise.” Ashton lays the cookie sheet on your coffee table, then sits on the couch next to you.

“Do you need me to help you eat your soup?” Ashton asks, completely serious. That makes you laugh, which throws you into a coughing fit, but it’s worth it to see him smile.

“You don’t have to help me, but maybe you could stay for a little while? It might not be the nice date we were supposed to go on, but we can reschedule if you want.”

“Honestly, I don’t care what we’re doing tonight as long as we’re together. I really like you. And your butt looks great in those sweatpants.” You take an arm out from under your blanket to shove him as he laughs at his own comment, but you can’t help but smile, too, knowing that if Ashton can stay with you and take care of you through this cold, he’ll probably stay through anything.


	13. Cashton: handjob-y goodness

Ashton already knew that Calum had a little bit of an exhibitionist kink. He loves being naked no matter where they are, and there’s pictures on Twitter and Instagram to prove it. He’s even got the other guys to strip down a couple times. It’s no big deal. The fans are used to it. Ashton doesn’t mind when Calum decides to strip down, either. He may or may not have kind of a not small crush on Calum, but he’s not going to let it get in the way of their friendship or the band.

So, when Calum goes around and shows all of them a video of a guy jacking off, Ashton immediately knows it’s a video that Calum took of himself. How the other guys didn’t figure it out, Ashton has no idea, because they have all overheard each other jacking off on the bus, and Calum is sometimes kind of loud about it. Also, the tattoos were a dead giveaway.

To be honest, he was wondering if his not-so-small crush on Calum was ever going to go anywhere past a crush. This is probably a huge flashing sign telling him that, yes, it’s going to go somewhere, and it’s going to go there fast.

Of course Ashton’s affected by the video, but can anyone blame him? Calum’s fit. Anyone with eyes can see that. And Ashton has never been one to deprive himself of the simple pleasure of getting himself off to fit guys getting themselves off. Granted, they’re usually strangers on the Internet that Ashton has never met and probably will never meet, but he’s not complaining about this turn of events at all.

So he messes with Calum. Asks to see more of this guy because, “Man, Cal, he was hot, don’t you think?” and “I’d love to get his hands on my dick like that, wouldn’t you?” and “I wonder if he has any more videos, I’d like to see more of him, if you know what I mean.”

He keeps it up until one day, Calum has had enough.

“Hey, Cal? Could you send me the link to one of those videos you showed me and the guys? Or do you maybe have another one? I just really like watching him, you know? He’s not like the other guys I’ve watched; he’s just going with it, I guess, like. I don’t know. He doesn’t try to over-do it by being loud or flashy or anything like the other guys I’ve seen. It’s just him doing what he likes to himself, you know?”

Calum can’t believe Ashton is talking about him like this. He also can’t believe he’s getting hard from it, fuck.

“Uh, yeah, Ash. I’ll find another one and send it to you.”

So he does. But he has to make it first. And to do that, they have to have a night in a hotel. Their next one isn’t for another three days. Fuck.

Ashton corners Calum about it a few times, but each time Calum says he hasn’t found any more, the guy must have stopped putting them up or something, or maybe he just hasn’t had a chance to record a new one in a while. He’s not lying; he hasn’t had time to record a new one and put it up, Ashton just doesn’t know that it’s _him._

Calum coincidentally finds a new video of “the guy” after the first night they spend in a hotel.

“Hey, Ash, I found another video of that guy, if you wanna see it.”

“Yeah, sure. Can we watch it in your room, though? My laptop’s being weird and the speakers on my phone only work when the headphones are plugged in.” He’s lying. Calum knows that.

“Yeah, that’s fine. After the show tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.” Ashton knows that Calum recorded himself last night. He was in the room right next door, recording himself jacking off, just for Ashton. He feels special, in a creepy, perverted kind of way.

He’s going to mess with Calum when he shows him the video. He has to. Calum’s basically begging for it.

So later, after the show and after their showers, Ashton knocks on Calum’s door, and Calum answers. Shirtless. This is going to be harder than Ashton thought.

“Hey. Shower?” Calum asks, gesturing to the way that Ashton’s hair has started dripping again. He can never get it completely dry with a towel anymore now that it’s longer. And if he puts product in it to make it curlier, nobody has to know.

“Yeah. You?” Ashton asks back, gesturing to Calum’s naked torso. He’s staring. He’s completely fucked. Damn it.

Calum nods. “So, I found that new video of that guy. Do you wanna watch it now?”

“Sure.”

“Do you want me to leave you to it?”

“No, you can stay. If it’s okay with you, that is. I don’t want to make you do something that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine. I haven’t watched it yet. You seemed to like him as much as I do so I figured I’d wait and watch it with you.”

“Okay.” Ashton sits against the headboard of Calum’s bed, back straight up and legs stretched out in front of him. He pats the space next to him, smiling, and Calum sits like Ashton is, his phone in his hand.

“Just let me find it …” Calum mutters, going straight to his video library. If Ashton didn’t already know what was up, he would be suspicious of that. He pretends not to notice.

“Here it is. You ready?”

Ashton nods, and Calum starts the video. It’s Calum, of course, standing there with a hand on his dick, stroking slowly. They watch in silence until “the guy” starts going faster, little moans and whimpers escaping from his mouth.

Ashton leans over to Calum and places a hand on his chest, whispering in his ear. “This is so fucking hot, Calum. Look at the way he – see? Listen to him trying not to moan; he’s all gaspy, it’s so sexy. What I wouldn’t give to see this in real life. Where did you say you found this again? Look at the way his hand looks when he – oh, go back, that was good, I wanna see it again.” The “guy” had turned around and bent over slightly and was rubbing one of his fingertips over his hole. Ashton liked it.

Calum was already hard watching himself because of his exhibitionism kink, then he was even harder because Ashton was _right there_ and watching him, and even harder still when Ashton started saying all those things. Now he’s biting his lip and shaking, trying to will his dick down and hoping Ashton doesn’t notice how this is all affecting him, because that would be fucking embarrassing.

“Cal, are you okay? You’re shaking,” Ashton asks, moving the hand on Calum’s chest around and rubbing it soothingly, but also rubbing over Calum’s nipples every chance he gets.

“Y-yeah, I’m, I’m fine.”

“What is it? Is it the video? Did I make you uncomfortable asking you to stay and watch with me? I did, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Cal.”

“No, no. It’s not that, it’s –

“It’s that it’s you in the video and you get off on people seeing you, especially when they say stuff like I just said.”

“How did you -?”

“How did I know? Maybe it’s because you’re constantly jerking off on the bus and I can hear you, or maybe it’s the extremely non generic tattoos that you have that you can plainly see in the videos?”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. I liked it,” Ashton says, taking Calum’s hand closest to him and pressing it down on his own hard dick, gasping at the feeling of someone else touching him. It’s been so long.

“It looks like you liked it, too,” he says, reaching over to press a hand against Calum’s dick, making Calum groan.

“What do you want to do about it?” Calum asks, already breathing hard.

“I can probably think of something,” Ashton says, rolling over onto his side to kiss Calum, shoving his hand down Calum’s sweatpants as he does so.

Calum grabs Ashton’s hips  and pulls him on top of himself, reaching a hand into Ashton’s basketball shorts just the same as Ashton’s hand is in his sweats.

“How long did you know it was me?”

“The whole time. I wanted to mess with you and see how far you would go. I guess this answers my question.”

“I guess it does,” Calum says, kissing Ashton again and biting his bottom lip, then moving to bite and suck on Ashton’s neck. He finds a particularly sensitive spot and sucks hard on it, and Ashton comes, not even embarrassed that it was kind of fast, his grip tightening on Calum’s dick, making him come as well.

They sit there for a little bit, hands still in each other’s pants, breathing hard.

Ashton finally moves to get off of Calum, walking into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them off with.

“Remind me to show you videos of me jerking off the next time I want to have sex with someone. That was great.”

Ashton laughs. “I will.”

“I do wonder, though. If that’s what it takes to get a mutual handjob, what am I going to have to do to get you to blow me?”

“I’ll think about it and let you know, but I’m sure it won’t be too much more trouble than this.” Ashton finishes cleaning them up and gives Calum a kiss before tossing the cloth in Calum’s dirty clothes pile and walking out of the room.

Oh, Calum is _definitely_ going to try to get a blowjob out of Ashton. He has to now.


	14. Cashton: Then there's tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Calum's blurbs

Ashton is scared. Well, not actually  _scared_ scared, but the movie Calum picked out is really creepy and there’s a lot of jump scares and Ashton is a jumpy person to begin with so the movie isn’t helping.

And Calum laughing at him every time he jumps isn’t helping, either.

It’s not that Ashton likes Calum … okay maybe he does and maybe Calum likes Ashton back and they talked about it for like a minute a couple of weeks ago, but Ashton doesn’t want to be the one to make the first move, so he’s waiting on Calum. (The problem is that Calum is waiting on Ashton to make the first move. It’s all a big mess of stupid boy feelings.)

There’s a loud noise in the movie, and Ashton jumps,  _again,_  landing almost on Calum’s lap this time. He keeps getting closer and closer to Calum each time he jumps, which would probably be on purpose if Ashton knew what he was doing and wasn’t so damn scared.

“Hey, Ash?” Calum asks, looking down at where Ashton has buried himself in Calum’s chest, hiding his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Is the movie really that scary to you? I can turn it off and we can watch something else if you want.”

Ashton sighs and peeks out from between his fingers, then jumps and covers them again when the killer comes on the screen. “No, it’s not scary, it’s just that I’m jumpy and stuff keeps sneaking up on me.”

Calum chuckles a little bit because Ashton is probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “Okay, as long as you’re not scared.” Ashton shakes his head and his hair tickles Calum’s chin. They sit there for a few minutes just watching the movie, and Calum decides that now is as good a time as any to make that first move.

“Hey, Ash?”

“Yeah?” It’s muffled from where Ashton has moved up a little and buried himself in Calum’s neck.

“Can you uncover your face? I want to see you.” Ashton does so, and after a few seconds of looking into each others eyes like a couple in a cheesy romance movie, Calum is leaning down and kissing Ashton right on the mouth.

It takes Ashton a second to figure out what is going on, but once he does, he’s content.

Calum, on the other hand, is freaking out. He’s kissing Ashton. Like. Properly kissing Ashton. It’s nice, but kind of uncomfortable because Ashton is squished up against Calum’s side and Calum has to bend his neck awkwardly to reach Ashton and it’s just a mess really.

Ashton breaks the kiss for a second and gets on Calum’s lap properly, straddling him, and, wow, this escalated quickly. Ashton reattaches their mouths and maybe grinds down on Calum a little bit, because why not, and Calum gasps because that feels  _good._ Ashton deepens the kiss and then there’s tongue and they’re making out, which may lead to some grinding and coming in pants while the movie menu screen plays in the background, which may end up with them falling asleep together on the couch and having a serious conversation about what that means in the morning.


	15. Cashton: forceful kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Calum's blurbs

Calum had thought that it would be a good idea to invite Ashton to this party because Ashton had had a stressful week in the studio and Calum thought a few drinks would help him unwind.

He didn’t anticipate that Ashton would drink too much and end up dancing on the coffee table of this person’s apartment, then step too close to the edge and fall off. He would have busted his head open if Calum hadn’t been right there and caught him, breaking Ashton’s fall with his body.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Calum says after getting himself and Ashton up off of the floor. “I think you need to sleep this off.” Ashton doesn’t say anything, so Calum takes his lack of response as a yes and half carries him out the door, people making room for him to get by and giving a half-conscious Ashton sympathetic looks because they’ve all been there before, drunk off their asses and needing to be carried home.

Calum thinks that Ashton passes out either before they get to his car or right after he maneuvers Ashton into the back seat, praying that he doesn’t get sick before they get home, because he’s out like a light when they get to Calum’s apartment. Calum carries Ashton bridal style from his car on to the elevator, having the mind to take his keys out of his pocket _before_ picking Ashton up, getting his door unlocked and opened with minimal difficulty. Calum lays Ashton down on his couch, getting the small trash can out of the bathroom and laying it by his head, just in case, before closing and locking his door back.

Calum tries to go right to bed and get some rest, but he’s too worried about Ashton, so he sits at his dining room table all night, with Ashton in plain view, just in case he needs him before morning.

Calum must have dozed off at some point during the night because he wakes up to the sound of Ashton slamming the bathroom door shut and making noises that should only be in a film about getting eaten by dinosaurs. Calum stands up and stretches, checks the time (7:16 a.m.), and gets started on making some breakfast for him and Ashton. He gets headache medicine from above the sink and fills a huge glass with water, placing them on the bar so Ashton can take them when he gets done throwing up everything he’s eaten in his life.

Ashton comes out of the bathroom, his head in his hands and his eyes closed, miraculously not tripping over anything as he stumbles to the bar. He mumbles a “thanks” when he sees the medicine and takes it before folding his arms on top of the bar and putting his head down on them.

“Good morning,” Calum says, mixing together the ingredients for omelettes. “How you feeling?”

“If I felt any better, I’d be dead.”

“Good to know,” Calum chuckles. “Maybe this will be a lesson to not drink that much next time, huh?”

Calum means for it to be light and joking, but Ashton doesn’t take it that way. “Oh, save it. Don’t act like you’re all high and mighty just because I’ve never had to carry you out of anywhere. I was having a good time last night and you dragged me out of there so fast, I don’t know what your problem was -”

And there it is. “MY problem? I saved your fucking life after you fell off of that table! I had to drag you out of there so you wouldn’t hurt yourself! God only knows what else you would have done if we’d stayed. I was just trying to look out for you and keep you safe!”

“Why do you care so much?” Ashton asks, standing up and getting in Calum’s space, which, probably a bad idea. “Why do you give a damn if I bust my head open at a party, or wake up in my own puke, or pass out and never wake up, huh? Why do you care?”

“Because -” Calum has to say it, but he can’t. But he has to. “Because I love you, you idiot! I’ve been taking care of you all these years because I love you. And seeing you get drunk like that last night and almost die, it killed me. Because it’s my job to look after you and make sure nothing happens to you. God, I just - I can’t go on watching you do this to yourself every time you drink. Fuck!” Calum doesn’t realize that he’s moved until he registers Ashton’s face in his hands and Ashton’s lips against Calum’s own.

Calum pulls back, knowing that there is fear all over his face. He drops his hands and turns away from Ashton with the intention of running away and probably moving to another state because that’s obviously the only option he has. He doesn’t need his stuff. He can start over from nothing if necessary. He can’t stay here knowing that he just kissed Ashton. He just can’t.

He’s stopped by Ashton’s hand gently wrapping around his bicep, pulling slightly, just in case Calum doesn’t _want_  to be turned around. Calum means to look everywhere but Ashton’s face, but he catches a glimpse of Ashton’s wide eyes and he can’t look away. Ashton’s eyes have always been Calum’s favorite part of his face, followed closely by the way his two front teeth are just crooked enough to give his smile something extra. He also sees that Ashton’s other hand is touching his lips, and Calum doesn’t know what that means.

“What…” Ashton starts, weakly, before hoping that Calum can read his mind. Calum can’t, unfortunately, so Ashton takes a deep breath and starts again. “You said years. How long…how many?”

Calum sighs. “I don’t know. Two or three? Long enough that I’ve come to terms with the fact that you’re never gonna love me back, and that I’m almost okay with watching you make out with random people every time we go to a party.”

Ashton’s brows come together in a look of confusion, but his eyes are still open so wide. “I. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I would have never done all that if I’d known. I can’t imagine how much that must have hurt, seeing me with all those people.” Ashton huffs out a laugh before continuing. “But you still take me home and take care of me in the morning. You must really love me a lot.” Calum nods, his cheeks pinking up a little under his bronze skin.

“I do,” he says, and Ashton pulls him in a little more, just to get them closer together. “I’m sorry for kissing you. I know it wasn’t–”

“It’s okay,” Ashton says, pulling Calum even closer and giving him a hug. “I know this probably isn’t the way you wanted me to find out, hungover and in the middle of an argument, but I’m glad you told me. I’ll do better about making out with strangers, and I promise that I’m gonna try not to drink so much from now on. I mean it,” he says, pulling away and looking Calum in the eyes. “If you think I’m getting too wasted, you take my drink away from me and pour it down the sink.”

Calum laughs at that, a real, genuine laugh that comes up from his belly. “Are you serious? Drunk You isn’t gonna let me get away with something like that!”

Ashton laughs, too. “I guess you’re right. But try. Drunk Me is a dick. You’ve gotta play dirty if you wanna win against him.”

They both laugh at that, happy that things are resolved for now. Calum continues making breakfast where he left off, hoping that letting the egg and vegetable mixture sit out as long as it did won’t give them food poisoning. They eat mostly in silence, occasionally speaking a thought that comes to their minds and discussing it for a little bit before going back to eating.

When Ashton leaves, he assures Calum that his confession of love doesn’t change anything about their friendship, but as Calum closes his apartment door with Ashton on the other side, he knows that’s not true.


	16. Lashton: I heard you singing backstreet boys at 3 a.m. and decided to sing along oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from a prompts list that I can't find again
> 
> This is also posted in Luke's blurbs

All Ashton was trying to do was finish his paper. It’s his own fault that he left it until the last minute, but he got a huge influx of course work in the last week and he had to get all that done first, _then_ he could work on his paper. It was easier than it had been in the past; he’s got an apartment now and lives by himself, so he doesn’t have roommates being loud ir not respecting his privacy or coming in at 5 in the morning while he’s trying to sleep. The solitude is nice. He gets a lot done. He can do his laundry whenever he wants, which is what he’s doing now between sessions of working on his paper. It’s good because he gets breaks, he’s doing something productive, he can stretch his legs, he can maybe talk to the cute boy who lives across the hall from him who is also completely coincidentally doing his laundry at the same time Ashton is…

Okay maybe it’s not completely coincidentally. But really, who else does their laundry at 3 in the morning? Ashton’s only doing it this late because he needs something to do to stay awake so he can finish his paper.

The timer on Ashton’s phone goes off, telling him that his load of washing needs to be switched over to the dryer. He saves his paper and gets up from his desk, grabbing his laundry basket with the next load of clothes and his detergent in it, then heads down to the laundry room.

His apartment isn’t too fancy, meaning that there aren’t washers and dryers in the rooms, but there’s a room full of them at one end of each floor. As he gets closer to the laundry room, he hears someone singing along pretty well to what he thinks might be the Backstreet Boys.

“Everybody, yeah, rock your body, yeah, everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet’s back, ALRIGHT!”

Yeah, that’s definitely the Backstreet Boys.

Ashton walks into the laundry room and sets his basket down in front of the washing machine his now clean but still wet clothes were in, intending to just switch the loads out once he got his wet clothes into the dryer. He sees his cute neighbor from across the hall sitting in the counter meant for folding laundry, who looks up when Ashton walks in. Ashton smiles at the boy, then starts moving his clothes from the washer into an open dryer, humming along to the song to himself. Then, the music stops.

Ashton looks up from where he was getting clothes to put into the washer, having already gotten everything in the dryer and set a timer for it, and the boy from across the hall is staring at him. Always smooth, Ashton stares right back.

“What?” he asks, dropping the clothes in his hands into the washer.

The boy smiles, and it lights up the whole room. He chuckles a little bit, too. “Nothing, um. You, you were just, singing along, and I thought, um…”

Oh. “Oh. I didn’t realize I was singing along. I just really like the Backstreet Boys. I guess you do, too. Um.” Ashton is always so eloquent.

“Yeah,” the boy says, turning pink, and, if the heat he feels on his face is anything to go by, Ashton is blushing a little bit, too.

“If, um. if you want me to not sing along, I can stop.”

“No! No, it’s not that. I thought you sounded nice. And I think you’re really cute, and I live across the hall from you, I don’t know if you know that, but I do, and I’ve been trying to get up the courage to talk to you, and…oh my God you think I’m weird, don’t you?” the boy asks, noticing the blank look on Ashton’s face and taking it the wrong way.

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy. Um. Do you really think I’m cute? Because I think you are, too, and I know that you live across the hall from me, and I’ve been working up the courage to talk to you, too. So, uh. I guess we’re in the same boat here, huh?” Ashton says, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck like they do on TV.

“Yeah, I guess so.” The boy hops down from where he was sitting on the counter, and walks over to Ashton and sticks his hand out. “I’m Luke.”

“Ashton,” he says, shaking Luke’s hand and thinking that he might be able to get his paper done after all. After he finishes his laundry, of course.


	17. Mashton:accidental daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: okay okay how about like a cashton or mashton one where, in the midst of hot steamy sex, the bottom accidentally blurts out 'daddy' and is so embarrassed but then when the top goes along with it, like 'come for daddy' or something idk (this is so awkward to write kill me) he gets even more turned on??
> 
> This is also posted in Michael's blurbs

Because of the break from touring and Ashton’s appendix exploding (not really, it was just inflamed, but it might has well have exploded because he still had to have it removed), Michael hasn’t seen Ashton much. Actually, he hasn’t seen Ash at all except for the couple of times he and the boys went to visit him in the hospital.

And Michael misses him. A lot. All he’s been doing is playing video games and watching movies and eating junk food, which Ash would be super mad at him about. He saw Ash’s tweet the other day about going mad before he gets back on a plane, and Michael agrees with him. Luke and Cal are out having fun with their friends and each other, and Michael would totally be hanging out with his friends, too, but he tried and all he did was worry about Ash in the hospital.

So the day that Ash gets to go home, the first thing Michael does is go see him. Well, he texts to see if it’s okay first, and Ash replies with a vehement yes, saying that he’s probably going to go completely insane from lack of activity before Michael gets there.

Michael replies that he’s sure they’ll figure out something to do, complete with the winky face emoji.

It’s not even 20 minutes after Michael gets to Ash’s house that they’re making out on Ash’s bed, Michael being careful to not put any unnecessary pressure on Ash’s tummy.

A little while later, they’re both naked and hard and Michael is lowering himself down on to Ashton. They usually do it missionary style, because they like being face to face and so close together like that, but Michael didn’t want Ashton to over exert himself, so he said he’d ride him. It’s been a while since Michael has done it, and he missed it; he missed how Ashton holds his hips when he’s on top, and he missed how deep Ashton can get like this.

They have a good pace going; Ashton thrusting up when Michael comes down, Michael occasionally grinding his hips down into Ashton’s. Ashton angles his hips a certain way and hits that spot inside of Michael, making him cry out, “Oh, _fuck_ , daddy. Right there.”

Ashton stops, his hands on Michael’s hips squeezing and making him stop, too.

“Did you just call me daddy?”

“Oh, um. Yeah. It kind of slipped out, I’m sorry if it’s too weird, I’ll never do it -” Ashton shuts him up with a kiss, bringing a hand up to the back of Michael’s neck and pulling him down while simultaneously thrusting up into him again. Michael moans into Ashton’s mouth because Ashton keeps hitting that spot inside of him and it feels so fucking good.

“Yeah? Does that feel good, baby? Are you gonna come for me, hmm? Are you gonna come for daddy?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael gasps, wrapping a hand around his cock and only pulling a few times before he comes ridiculously hard.

Michael goes limp on top of Ashton, but turns his face to ask Ashton, “Daddy? Can I make you come with my mouth?”

Ashton groans and nods. He’s never going to get over how sexy Michael sounds and how it hits Ashton right in the gut when he says it.

Michael rolls off of Ashton and shimmies down to take Ashton’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking, making Ashton come pretty quickly.

After they lay in silence for a few minutes, Ashton chuckles.

“We need to do that more often.”


	18. Mashton: my swim trunks came off when I jumped in could you get them for me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from the same prompts list that the Backstreet Boys blurb was from
> 
> This is also posted in Michael's blurbs

Ashton was swimming laps in the pool at the rec center when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. It was kind of like that scene in Miss Congeniality where Sandra Bullock throws the football at Benjamin Bratt to tell him that she’s leaving the pageant. Ashton knows he watches too many chick movies, and he’s okay with that.

So he was minding his own business, almost done with his first set of laps, and something hit him. He was almost to the wall when it did, so he righted himself and looked around to see whoever it was that had thrown whatever it was.

The only other person in the pool is a boy with bright red hair and cheeks almost the same color. Ashton looks at him, and the boy waves. There’s not much distance between them, but enough that the boy has to raise his voice to be heard.

“Hi! Sorry for throwing the noodle at you.” Ashton looks around and, yep, there’s a light blue pool noodle in the middle of his lane. Not quite Miss Congeniality, but close enough.

“Oh, it’s fine. Are you okay?” The only reason Ashton can think of that someone would throw something is if they’re in distress or something.

“Yeah, uh. I’m okay, it’s just. Um. I jumped off the diving board and, uh. My trunks kind of, came off?” The boy turns his statement into a question, looking around, probably trying to figure out where his trunks went, mumbling, “Probably should’ve tied them tighter…”

“What color are they?”

“Black.”

Ashton looks around, too, but doesn’t see any black blobs floating around in the water. That means one thing.

“I think they sank to the bottom,” Ashton says, and the boy’s face falls.

Ashton sees his face and backtracks quickly. “Oh, don’t be upset! I can get them for you! I’m really good at sinking. I can sink right to the bottom and get them for you. It’s fine.” He doesn’t know why he’s being so nice to this stranger, but there’s something about him. Maybe it’s the hair.

The boy nods, so Ashton takes a deep breath and dives down to the bottom of the pool. He spots the boy’s trunks out of the corner of his eye, so he swims towards them until his chest starts to burn, then pushes off of the bottom to go up for air. The boy must hear Ashton break the surface because he turns around, looking hopeful.

“I’m not close enough yet. I should get them this time,” Ashton tells him, taking another deep breath and diving down again. It only takes him a few seconds to swim over to where the boy’s trunks are crumpled on the bottom of the pool, then he grabs them and swims up to the surface, then lazily makes his way over to the boy.

“Here you go,” Ashton says, and the boy thanks him, then tries to put his trunks back on underwater. It takes him a minute, but he gets them on, even with Ashton laughing at him.

“Thanks,” the boy says. “I’m Michael.”

“Ashton.”

“Do you swim a lot? You're really fast.”

“Yeah, um. I was on the swim team when I was younger, and I never quite lost my love of the water. Do you swim?”

“Oh. I, um. I got injured in a pretty bad car accident a couple months ago and the doctor said that hydrotherapy would help. This was my first day but I got here early to get a feel for the water before my physical therapist got here. I thought jumping in would be a good idea, but then my trunks fell off, and here we are.”

“Yeah, here we are.” Now, up close, he sees why he was so nice to Michael. It’s his eyes. They’re kind. And the way he readily told Ashton about his injuries…Ashton wants to know more about him.

“What time is your therapist supposed to get here?” Ashton asks, but then someone walks into the room, looking straight at Ashton and Michael and making a beeline over to them.

“I guess that answers my question,” Ashton says, smiling at Michael and the boy who just walked in, then moving over to the side of the pool and pulling himself up and out.

“You don’t have to leave on account of me!” the boy says, but Ashton shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine. I can come back later. It was nice to meet you, Michael. Make sure your trunks are tied tight enough this time.”

Michael laughs, and Ashton walks towards the locker room, hoping that he runs into Michael here again soon.


End file.
